


In a Fairytale

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: All the best fairy tales begin with a princess and a hero, even those stories which aren't finished yet. Percabeth.(Cross-posted on ff.net under the name Trekker4life.)





	In a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff piece inspired by a list of prompts - 'in a fairytale' was chosen at random. Enjoy and please R&R!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Percy Jackson series, written by the amazing Rick Riordan.

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with long, curly hair. She was brave and smart, but wished to prove herself as a hero. And one day, she met a boy. This boy was not like the princess. He was brave, as well, and would one day grow into a great hero, but he was also impulsive and crazy and self-sacrificing to the point of foolishness._

_The boy and the princess did not like each other when they met. Their parents had been rivals for many, many years and that dislike was passed down to their children - at least, at first. But like all princesses and heroes-to-be must do, they two had to go on many dangerous adventures. They found stolen items, fought uncounted monsters, made great friends, and even saved the world._

_These adventures took the princess and the boy many long years; over that time, they overcame their dislike of each other, became friends, and, eventually, fell in love. The boy and the princess grew into the heroes they were destined to be. And as they grew, so did their love - it grew strong enough to endure forced separation, and a quest through the deepest, most foreboding parts of the Underworld._

_With their friends, they saved the world, again and again, preserving it for the next generation of heroes. Then, finally, the time came for the boy and the princess to step back and pass on the skills they learned to those new heroes. They were soon married and, for a time, they were content._

_But they knew their family wasn't quite complete and, soon, they were blessed with a son - a little boy who looked like his father, but had the mind of his mother. Thus, their little family was now complete._

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~** _

Grover glanced down and saw that his audience of one had fallen asleep. As he watched, the little boy snuggled deeper into his covers, holding tight to his stuffed black pegasus. Grover smiled, stood, and tucked the boy's blanket a little closer around him. The satyr turned to leave the boy's room and saw Percy leaning against the doorframe, his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Hey," Percy said, his voice low to avoid waking his son. Grover responded in kind and stepped out of the boy's room with Percy and Annabeth, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for watching Kai, Grover," Annabeth said, disengaging from Percy long enough to give Grover a hug. "Did he give you any trouble?"

"Nope - he was perfect. We ate dinner, played, then settled down to watch a movie. When it finished, I realized how late it was and got him in bed. He wanted to hear a new story, though, so I went with what I knew." Grover explained, slightly embarrassed. "I hope that's okay."

Percy smiled back at his friend. "It's fine, man - I know he liked it." Percy looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was nearly midnight. "Hey, do you want to stay the night? It's pretty late to be trying to go all the way back to Camp."

Grover smiled gratefully. "That would be awesome - thanks! Though I should call Camp and have Chiron send a message to Juniper that I won't be home tonight."

"No problem - the spare bedroom is ready and you know where everything is." Annabeth yawned widely before continuing. "Now, I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

Grover bid her goodnight and stood talking with Percy for a few minutes before heading to call Camp.

_**~~PJO~~PJO~~PJO~~** _

A few moments later, Percy entered his and Annabeth's bedroom to find her already changed and under the covers. He stepped into the attached bathroom to changed for bed and brush his teeth. After he finished, he slid into bed and Annabeth turned to snuggle against him.

"That was some story Grover told Kai, huh?" He quietly asked. He felt Annabeth nod against him.

"It was, but where in the world did he get the idea that I would be a princess?" She wondered.

Percy blushed, though Annabeth couldn't see it. "Uh...that might have been from me."

Annabeth looked at him curiously and he explained.

"When I first came to Camp...I don't remember a whole lot until I woke up on the porch with Grover, but I do remember seeing you. And the first thing I thought when I saw you was that your hair looked like a princess' - all curly and stuff. Though, I probably wasn't thinking the clearest, all things considered. I've probably told Grover about that at some point."

Annabeth smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him. "Well, I think he had the rest of the story right, anyway." She turned back and quickly fell asleep.

Percy shifted slightly to get comfortable. _Grover did describe our story pretty well_ , he thought, _but not perfectly. Our family isn't quite complete._

His arm gently tightened around Annabeth's waist, as if trying to further shield the tiny life growing there, and Percy smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_Not yet, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Among other things, 'Kai' means 'sea' in Hawaiian (according to BehindTheName.com, anyway).


End file.
